Opposing for the Lost
by flipstahhz
Summary: [Incomplete & not edited] When darkness draws its deathly cape, everything is lost and destroyed into oblivion. All hope has vanished. Good doesn't prevail over the evil that spreads vastly among the whole Ishidan Kingdom. But good 'never' gives up...
1. x Chapter One: Somber Farewells x

Last Edited: o3.o1.o6

**(a/n) Ah…one of the final stories I am to edit. Uncertain whether I shall continue this or leave it hanging. But this story isn't really good…and I'm not really pleased with it (almost every author criticizes their own work). Bleh…I don't know if you'll like this story or not. Hope you like it…one of my first 'adventure' stories. ;) **

**¯.. ºº..´¯¯.. ºº..´¯¯.. ºº..´¯¯.. ºº..´¯¯.. ºº..´¯¯.. ºº..´¯**

**OPPOSING FOR THE LOST**

Prologue

By _flipstahhz_

¯.. **ºº..´¯¯.. ºº..´¯¯.. ºº..´¯¯.. ºº..´¯¯.. ºº..´¯¯.. ºº..´¯**

" It's quite amusing, seeing you dressed in peasant clothing," the king eyed his queen, a glimmer of laughter played in his deep azure eyes. He had known his queen ever since child hood and seeing her in peasant clothing was something he never knew he'd ever face.

The woman had just about completed the adjustments to her outfit as she placed the brown hood over her long curly mass of chocolate colored mass of hair. The large dark cinnamon robe draped over her body and the only flesh that could be anticipated was her small elfish delicate face. Even though she was clothed as a peasant, not in the formal garments she wore as a Queen, she still managed to carry the same beautiful aura she always had - even though she was rather melancholy that evening. In fact, everyone had the right to be.

Her cherry red lips pursed in irritation and her eyelids fluttered, " I do not find it appealing to be made a mockery of, especially in these times of fear. It may even be the last time that you will ever see me again…or I to see you."

"Do not speak like that, my love," he whispered. He advanced to her and wrapped his large arms around her slim frame. " We are quite aware that something is going to occur soon. The enemy will wave it's ghastly wand and strike, that is why we must be prepared to take such a risk…and glare at it in the eye. Truthfully my dear, I must confess that this battle is not ours."

"But I cannot…I cannot stand it, no longer! This conflict, this **death**…what is it truly worth! Why does not anyone see to it that you can solve disputes without using a dreaded rapier? We do not need to fight…but _why_ is everyone blinded by hate that they just can't see the easier way…instead of dealing with shed tears and pain?"

"Your fingers have not been stained the sticky crimson aqueous of blood yet, my dearest. You are a lady who has dealt with innocence all your life that you have laid foot on this earth. You do not understand the reality of being alive. You speak of peace and ecstasy, when the true existence is always envy and hate. Look at what is happening presently? Just yesterday, Lord Kamiya was assassinated, yet he was the had leader of the soldiers."

"I'm _scared_," the woman admitted as she pressed her back against him and could hear her husband's slow soft calm breathing tickled against her neck, it reassured her.

King Ishida carefully placed his hard hands on his mistresses' face stroking her tears away. He didn't need to even gaze upon her to know that she had cried. He knew his sensitive wife in and out, since she had courted him at an adolescent age.

She glanced up at her husband with love, " Yamato…is he safe?"

"A few hours after the revelation of Lord Kamiya's death, he retaliated south accompanied with the Takenouchi kindred. He already departed south, a few hours the death of Lord Kamiya was revealed, with the Takenouchi kindred. There is no need to fret over him, Yamato is a strong boy…he can take care of himself. At the age of six, he is surely a mature boy to be quite proud of."

"I know he is. But I did not get to bid farewell to my oldest son, I may never see him again. He will certainly grow into a strong handsome gentleman and will become a fine leader."

"Of course he will, just like his father," the King gave a weak arrogant lifeless smile that displayed his rather pale complexion. The man still remained tranquil at a time of such haste.

"What frightens me…is being parted from young Takeru. How can I abandon him at only two years of age!"

" For a woman, you question many queries. Queries are nothing but a waste of time and thought, " he stated. The King had always been a straightforward man. " But never less, I'll answer you. Takeru will be in safe hands, but if he is with _us_…, he will be in grave danger and will be risking not only our lives, but his as well. Not only in safe hands he will be in, but he will also be learning and knowing the lives of his people, as we have failed to do."

The woman nodded.

A wave of tension and silence filled the room, trying to mesmerize each other's presence in a memory. Even though it was very quiet, the two heard the rustling crowds of people outside their castle.

The Queen examined her husband in sadness, " So this is _goodbye?"_

"I guess _it is_," he replied honestly in a husky tone, evident sober in his usual neutral eyes.

She wriggled her way out of his tight grip, blew the candle out and was about to exit the room when she felt that she was restrained back. His left arm held firmly onto her, pulling her back towards him. He pulled her back to him. She stared passionately at him as droplets of diamond tears fell down her blushed cheeks.

With closed eyes the Queen drew his face down, enfolding her arms around his neck. He placed his arms in a strong embrace around her small waist. They slowly pressed their lips together, and did what lips do…_for the very last time_…

Fin of Prologue

**¯.. ºº..´¯¯.. ºº..´¯¯.. ºº..´¯¯.. ºº..´¯¯.. ºº..´¯¯.. ºº..´¯**

**Hope you liked this chapter! ;D Haha**

**Note: To those who have read this story beforehand, you might have noticed that I deleted my advertisements. The reason being is because I moved the advertisements to my site – www . flipstahhz . cjb . net . All the advertisements are under fanfiction – 'Favourites Stories.' **


	2. x Chapter Two: The Chaotic Night x

****

¯.. ºº..´¯¯.. ºº..´¯¯.. ºº..´¯¯.. ºº..´¯¯.. ºº..´¯¯.. ºº..´¯

Flipstahhz Replies…

JENNY, TUNA & VY PY GOOSE: _Thanks for reading this story, even though you haven't really reviewed lo0lz … just thanks, you three are the first people I've let read my stories and it's great to get feedback from people I really know D Thanks a lot you guys!_

****

PrincessSakuraTenshi12, JyoumiBloodGang, Xymi Angel Ghost, tabbycat411, saturnangel, Meganx & sugahandspice: _Thanks for reviewing hope you like this chapter!! )_

****

Crazyamzy: _Umm…what do you mean 'where is Matt doing?' Thanks for commenting that this piece so far sounds professional, I just hope I can keep it to its standard --" lol…the symbols?! Well..yeah, most of the time document manager erases them…I'm truthfully not sure. I think some symbols are allowed, while others aren't shrugs Thanks for reviewing, hope you like this chapter…lol_

****

Calmer of the Storm: _About the Takari…come on…lol…you know I'm not a takari supporter…JK lol…off course there will be TAKARI oO But it won't be really full on focused on romance…thanks for reviewing yet again on another story of mine. Hope you like this chapter so far…_

****

Rainbow Daydreamer: _Great to see you once again J hehe…Okay, to get things straight, Yes, this is a more updated and hopefully better version for "Opposing for WHAT IS lost" but it might have some circumstances that will be the same, only time can tell shrugs lol..And no, I didn't kill off any character…besides…Taichi's father (so far in this story)…and no, the kingdom will not be called Larkenia. Instead, the place where Yamato and the Takenouchi's have fled to will be called 'Larken' (south of the Ishidan kingdom), but I'll get further into that in the next two chapters. Thanks for reviewing to the updated version, and I also hope you think this is better than the older version --"_

****

__

Woah…I wasn't really expecting 10 reviews for that previous chapter alone --" Thanks a lot you guys! D lol… … Rnr please…I'd really like to know what you readers like of this story….on what I can improve in and what I'm doing well in. Besides LimitZ, I'm trying my best in this fanfic. Umm, I really don't know what to say right now…so I think I'd just get this chapter started with already.

****

DISCLAIMER: _I truly don't own Digimon, to my disatisfication. (though this story is hardly related to it, but includes only the characters) But I **DO**_ _own this story…so please…no stealing, alright?! Oo_

The '**BOLD ITALIC**' words will be explained at the end of the chapter

****

¯.. ºº..´¯¯.. ºº..´¯¯.. ºº..´¯¯.. ºº..´¯¯.. ºº..´¯¯.. ºº..´¯

OPPOSING FOR THE LOST

.:: CHAPTER 2 ::.

By _flipstahhz_

****

¯.. ºº..´¯¯.. ºº..´¯¯.. ºº..´¯¯.. ºº..´¯¯.. ºº..´¯¯.. ºº..´¯

Not a sound but the soft rustling breeze would be usually heard on a normal night in the Ishidan Kingdom. But that evening was different - blood shed chaos was everywhere.

Some Ishidan villagers took cover inside their homes, not knowing what was going to happen …_having lost faith and hope in their King whom had abandoned them_…

While most of the people, in the town, came to conclusions to flee their homes and lives, just for their own satisfied safety. They decided to travel to certain serene towns, nearby, to start over and live a peaceful life away from the bickers. These people rampaged their way through the crowded overflowing streets, but never comprehended that escaping the kingdom meant many of their deaths. Yet again the enemy was a step ahead of them and knew the villagers so well of their cowardliness pitiful actions. This was why he planned everything from the beginning, sending his faithful guards where the Ishidan people would try and escape…_to murder them off course or to take them up as his useful slaves_…

Moment's later s_laughtered_ ear piercing screams filled the air and death was certain in each corner one would turn. The **_Dark Guards_** of the opposing enemy invaded with full force, so very corrupt that they would even _murder_ defenseless innocent people - _right in front of their loved ones…_

A lone hooded figure stumbled back towards the town. The crowds were large and she could not help but bump into a couple of people.

"Watch where you are goin', lady!" a man growled at her and spat in disgust, hurrying away from her.

__

What nerve! The obscenity! If that man only knew whom she was, he would be kneeling before her and kissing her bare-naked feet. _So this was how they treated ladies of non royal wealthy decent…_

The woman gave a swiftly gathered her strength and pulled her up from the dirty ground and in her left arm carried a precious load. She ran as fast as she could ever go and gasped in exhaustion and continued to utter words to herself, " I must get to…to the Kamiya household…"

She was only a couple of meters away. Then something least expecting occurred. A dagger had stabbed on her side making her give a painful shriek and causing her limp body to fall back onto her knees.

The Dark Guard howled in triumph, dashing away to find its next victim and suspecting that the woman was already dead.

__

She wasn't going to give up yet…she had to make sure Takeru was safe…

The Queen weakly stood up and belted on in a slow pace, on step at a time. A brief smile wavered on her lips. She had arrived at her destination. Using all the strength she could muster, she knocked on the door. Unfortunately as she had knocked, she collapsed onto the ground.

**__**

¯.. ºº..´¯¯.. ºº..´¯¯.. ºº..´¯¯.. ºº..´¯¯.. ºº..´¯¯.. ºº..´¯

__

They could hear the door rattling…

A bit of light filtered through under the door that you could see three figures squatting inside a dark closet. A mother rocked her one-year-old baby girl in her arm, her vacant arm tightly embraced her son in reassurance.

"Not a sound," she whispered an instruction to her children, putting a finger against her lips.

The three figures remained in the position for a few minutes, until the little boy could not take it anymore. Stubbornly, he stood up and got out of the closet as he whispered back to his mother, "Father always told me that 'tis better to hunt than be hunted and that a man should never be a cowardly weakling."

"Taichi, come back!" his mother cried quietly, cursing that her dead husband had ever taught their son such reckless words. Courageously, he shook his head back at Lady Kamiya.

"Mama, stay here," Taichi beckoned.

He slowly closed the closet door and advanced into the front of the house, where the door had stopped rattling. His chocolate colored hair stuck up in all direction and his warm eyes were emblazoned with a mixture of fear and bravery. He pulled an arrow from his **_Quiver_**, which was slung over his small shoulder, and fastened it on his bow with skill.

Giving a small nervous sigh, he kicked the door open to face the still darkness clearly aware of the danger.

__

"Who goes there?" he demanded cautiously, pointing the bow in aimless directions as his small eyes scanned the night.

His sharp ears caught a sleepy yawn. His eyes widened.

"Mother!" he bellowed mournfully, obviously shaken in awe of what he had just witnessed.

In an instance, his mother and baby sister appeared by his side.

"Taichi, take Kari. "

Immediately, she propelled the bow from Taichi's tiny fingers and let him carry his sister. She then bent down and tried to carry the motionless unconscious body to the kitchen table, the nearest object where she could place the person.

"Ma…there's - I think Takeru's…"

The woman nodded to her son, and took the hood off the person's head and untied the cloak.

"_Oh my_…" she whispered. In her patient's arm was a young baby. His crystal blue eyes sparkled with fear. "Taichi, look after Takeru for me…as well as your sister."

Taichi gathered his stamina and carried the other baby in his left arm, while in his right arm he held his younger sibling.

While, Lady Kamiya proceeded to tear off the blood-drenched cloak. She removed the dagger from the victim's side and flung it away then retrieved a dry cloth, soaked it in warm water and tended the deep wound.

"Taichi, bandages please," she muttered as she continued to nurse the woman. She did not need to turn around to make sure that her son had followed her instructions, even though he was looking after the two younger children. Within seconds later, her son had somehow returned with the bandages needed. Whenever her husband returned from various battles, she had always dealt with deathly wounds. And now…_he - her husband - was dead…and there was no way that she, as a nurse, would let another life slip so easily away…_

Her determined complexion worked hard, wrapping the bandages around the, now, cleaned wound.

"All done…" Lady Kamiya sighed as she sat on a wooden chair in exhaustion, staring at her patient incredulously. She wiped the sweat on her forehead with her sleeve, " Now…all we can do is wait…there's nothing else we can do with the condition she is in. I'm not even sure that a dagger can do so much harm…"

The household remained silent for a few minutes…

"Taichi, why are you playing with that? " Lady Kamiya questioned wearily to her son who was clutching the dagger suspiciously.

"There…There's green stuff on the knife!"

Lady Kamiya hurriedly got off her seat to examine the weapon. She hissed to herself… "Poison? … someone put poison on the tip of the blade…how…"

"Char-Charmaine?" someone whimpered.

Taichi's mother dropped the dagger and hurried to her patient on the table, whom seemed to be waking from her unconscious state.

"Yes, your Highness…it…it is I," Lady Kamiya whispered, as blurred tears began to appear in her eyes.

"No…There is no need for formalities…when I … when my death is approaching," Queen Ishida said weakly.

"Don not speak of death. You are not going to die!" the nurse exclaimed back.

" I cannot hide from death, Charmaine… The poison is draining my energy…Even your- your son knows that I haf come to my end…" she gave a tiny smile as she stared at Taichi. Her eyes suddenly widened, " Takeru…where's Takeru?!"

"He's here, in my arms," Taichi answered, as he sadly looked at his queen.

"Everything's…everything's blurry…"

"Yamato…where is Yamato?" Taichi blurted out, he could not help but ask.

"He's safe, young Taichi. That is all you need to know…"

"You mustn't use all your energy…you must _fight_. Fight for the will to live," Lady Kamiya encouraged. " You are only lessening your time on earth…"

"I need you," the dying woman replied. " I need you to look after Takeru. If he questions you…when he's older…of where he came from…tell him he was adopted. 'Takaishi' use that name - my maiden name- as his surname. And later…later when he has reached a certain mature age…you can tell him."

"No…don't die on me, Natsuoke,…you were my closest friend," Lady Kamiya sobbed, her fingers trapping her delicate face.

"You must listen…" the Ishidan Queen replied, " Takeru must be safe…he must be hidden until the time comes…he will be able to take charge and overthrow the enemy. It's our only chance of success, to gain back what is rightfully ours. We can only wait…until the time is right…I trust you Charmaine, I leave my son - the heir of the Ishidan Kingdom - _with you_…"

****

¯.. ºº..´¯¯.. ºº..´¯¯.. ºº..´¯¯.. ºº..´¯¯.. ºº..´¯¯.. ºº..´¯

****

VOCAB.

Dark Guards: _Humans and Immortal people that sold themselves to the enemy_

****

The Enemy: _Will be clearly explained in later chapters_

****

Quiver: _Where the arrows are kept for a bow…_

**__**

Okay, the end of the chapter. What did you guys think? I was about to make it longer…but I don't wanna drag. But I SWEAR, that the further I get into this story, the longer the chapters will be. Thank you all for reading this story so far D lots of love

flipstahhz…

ADVERTISING:

ALONG 76th AVENUE TRILOGY by _Says TB _ or Takari's Baybee

1)Along 76th Avenue

2)Along 76th Avenue Again

3)Along 76th Avenue One Last Time

These three stories contain a whole lot of drama. They teach you a better outlook in life, including the quotes Says TB states. She's a wonderful author who has improved greatly throughout her long 3 years time on and someone I looked up to. It's too bad she doesn't write anymore, but I'm sure that she'll come back one day…but not write Digimon fanfics. If you're reading this right now, Says TB, miss ya heaps girl! D

AND

****

A long, lost love _by CherryBlossom - Hikari No Miko_

When I was a newbie to this site, this was a story that drew my attention immediately. The storyline is real interesting because you least expect what is going to happen… (a takari)

****

¯.. ºº..´¯¯.. ºº..´¯¯.. ºº..´¯¯.. ºº..´¯¯.. ºº..´¯¯.. ºº..´¯


	3. x Chapter Three: Enter the Darkened Era ...

****

¯.. ºº..´¯¯.. ºº..´¯¯.. ºº..´¯¯.. ºº..´¯¯.. ºº..´¯¯.. ºº..´¯

Flipstahhz Replies…

Tuna, Jen, Vy, PrincessSakuraTenshi12, tabbycat411, Xymi angel Ghost, Rainbow Daydreamer, Reion & JyoumiBloodGang: _Thanks the five of you for reviewing and the eight of you for reading…(if that makes sense o-O) … lol…hope ya'll like this chapter! J_

Calmer of the Storm: _You goin' through writer's block? That's understandable. It always happens to everyone these days --" hehe…I'll help out if you want, just tell me what you want me to do for ya ;) Thanks for reviewing yet again_

Crazyamzy: _Ohh…I get now. Sorry for being slow about the Yamato thing…lol. Yamato will come, when tis his time to make an appearance … And about the couples…it will be takari/sorato/michi/kenlei…but I must warn_ _I didn't write this fanfic to make it deal with 'all' romance…let's just say I wanna try a different genre…hehe…thanks for reviewing!_

Saturnangel: _About Takeru being the heir to Ishida Kingdom when Yamato is alive as well. What I really meant, is that they are moth the heirs to their inherited Kingdom. What I'm also trying to say is that "if" one of them dies, the other will rule…hmm…I was supposed to explain that a bit later…but thanks for asking anyway ;) Take care and thanks for reviewing_

So, I'm back. I'm back to haunt you. Stalk you. Frighten you. Awaken your most vicious nightmares… Okay, I know…I'm going over board, but hey…I'm just in a weird mood at the moment. LOL What I'm meaning to say is that, this chapter is going to be longer than the previous. I'll try make it over 2,000 words or perhaps more. I'd better get started, right?! Thanks you guys for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter!! - By the way this will be: Sorato/Michi/Takari and Kenlei…but it will NOT be focused on romance ''full on'' okay? I've decided to write an adventure fic…so I hope you're all alright with it ;)

DISCLAIMER: **_'Bold Italics"_** will be explained at the bottom of the chapter…just have patience and scroll down, okay ;) And if you guys are wondering about Yamato, Sora, Ken, Daisuke, Yolei, Cody, Mimi, Izzy and Jyou…they will make their appearances in the future chapters with huge roles. Trust me on that…

****

¯.. ºº..´¯¯.. ºº..´¯¯.. ºº..´¯¯.. ºº..´¯¯.. ºº..´¯¯.. ºº..´¯

OPPOSING FOR THE LOST

.:: CHAPTER 3 ::.

By _flipstahhz_

¯.. ºº..´¯¯.. ºº..´¯¯.. ºº..´¯¯.. ºº..´¯¯.. ºº..´¯¯.. ºº..´¯

12 years later…

"Hikari!" the aged woman called wearily, as she watched her daughter come towards her with a smile plastered on her young lively adolescent face.

The old widow still could not believe how her daughter had grown up so quickly. The resemblance of Hikari's smile was identical to her husband's grin. It scared her, though not in a bad way at all. The thing that frightened Lady Kamiya of her daughter and husband's smile is that when it displayed on their face, it seemed so pure and innocent. It could fill the whole room with warm delight. Even in those horrible dark times, it still managed to have the same effect and lit the darkness into oblivion.

Lady Kamiya felt a sense of guiltiness and sadness seeing her children enduring the difficult time of the current **_Dark Era_**. And when one of the heir's to Ishidan Kingdom was delivered to her doorstep, on the **_Chaotic Night,_** as a new boarder … she knew things would get much complicated, especially when it came to telling lies to young Takeru of being an orphan and his parents were unknown to her. The only people whom new about Takeru taking refuge at the Kamiya household was herself and her son - Taichi. _She was going to tell Takeru soon, when the time was right_…Hikari was too young to recall the situation, that occurred twelve years ago, and her oldest son and herself had come to a decision to get fewer people involved. It was simply too risky.

You couldn't trust anyone in the Dark Era, and she certainly didn't want to get her little Hikari in trouble because when you were suspected or accused of something out of the ordinary, in a instant your head could be swept off from your body. **_Malicious_** was the filth that was in charge of it. He was the twisted person whom had planned and arranged it from the beginning, plotting everything with a high scale of knowledge and intelligence. He was brilliant…**but in the wrong way**. He was brilliant as in corrupt, seeking power and so self centered that he wouldn't care less if his allies died, or would simply kill for the fun of it. Though, it was never unknown where this horrible man had come from. But there was thing that one would know for certain, he was evil to the core of his black livid heart.

She felt helpless watching them suffer and not experience the life with nothing but freedom, joy, peace and tranquility. She loathed how she would witness murder in front of her eyes once every few days. It sickened her. Yet, even though she hated to admit it…this bounded her family together. It caused the four of them, (including Takeru because she thought of him as one of her children as well) to become so close that they could withstand everything. She gave a grief melancholy sigh, escaping her tiny lips as a hiss.

"Mama, are you well? Mama?!" I urgent cry filled the room, as Hikari rushed to her mother's side.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired, my child," the widow smiled, snapping back to reality. She sheepishly felt rather spoilt, after bringing up three children, because now they were looking after her as she turned older.

Hikari relaxed. " What did you want me for, mother?"

"Go tell your brothers that their dinner is ready and if they do not come down at all, I'll threaten to throw their meals out the window. And…I think 'tis a good idea to bring the medicine which you had conjured up earlier this afternoon," Lady Kamiya advised. It was lucky that she was a nurse before the Dark Era because she knew all the herbs and vitamins required for most wounds and illnesses. It also helped her in curing the other sick poor villagers and assisting her family to have food on their plate's everyday. Since she was the only nurse around, she successfully taught her daughter…and she was turning into a better nurse than she was!

With a nod of obedience and respect, Hikari took off the apron around her waste and pulled her hair back into a loose bun. She then wrapped the remedy in a dry cloth, and bided a farewell to her mother.

¯.. ºº..´¯¯.. ºº..´¯¯.. ºº..´¯¯.. ºº..´¯¯.. ºº..´¯¯.. ºº..´¯

Hikari Kamiya carefully rushed up the decaying staircase, a step at a time. Her loose ragged dress swished with every movement. She could here the distinct sounds of swords slashing at one another and shook her head to herself. Her brother and Takeru had been up in the attic everyday in the afternoon, training their swordsman skills. Taichi had been Takeru's mentor ever since they were young, and truthfully (she thought) Takeru was beginning to get a better advantage. She was quite jealous when Taichi said that he would not be training her as well, she thought it was rather sexist and was envious when Takeru got to train. She used to be so determined to learn and be taught swordsman skills for her own protection and to protect the people she loved. _But she knew that was never going to happen…_

Even her mother had sided with Taichi in not teaching her to train with them. She said that swords were only for boys, and _she_ was a girl. So while her brother and Takeru were training, she'd be keeping her mother company by learning the basic skills of herbs and the plants healing powers ever since she was six years old. In confession, she began to find it rather peculiar and interesting how plants could do such affect in helping swift recovery and found it very useful whenever she, Taichi or Takeru got hurt.

But this didn't mean she had given up in fighting with weaponry altogether…

Sure, healing and nursing people began to fascinate her…yet…she still had the sense of needing to protect someone. Since she couldn't deal with, duplicate nor forge a real sword…she managed to still get the time to train with her own weapon - _the bow and arrow_.

She would train by herself, in secret, though the bow and arrow didn't come from the sky. She off course stole it from Taichi's bedroom_; he wouldn't notice it since his new prized possession was probably the sharp metal sword_. After years of mastering the weapon, she had gained the skill of having perfect aim.

Hikari cursed herself for being rather foolish, and still not returning Taichi's childhood weapon. She just could not help herself. She blamed it one her father's fighting spirit that rushed through her veins. Everyone whom knew her father always said she was like him.

She had finally arrived to her family's attic - _her destination. _Taichi and Takeru used the attic as their training area because one of the rules in the **_Shadowed Testaments _**(written by Malicious himself) was that no villagers were to use weaponry or to train. If this rule were broken, _so would be their lives_. So they had to abide the rule by keeping out of the enemy's sight and used the attic as their headquarters. Without hesitating, she knocked calmly on the eccentric wooden door.

Within seconds, the door was thrust open to reveal an incredibly handsome boy with sandy dirty blond locks. His face was rather flushed as he wiped the sweat above his brow. He was half a head taller than Hikari and even though he was in utter exhaustion, he still could accomplish a lopsided grin. " Evening, Hikari. Is it dinner time," he questioned sheepishly with a wink of humor.

"Yes, Takeru," she laughed back.

Takeru had always been like a brother to her and the closest best friend she could ever have. Even in the most depressing times of the Kingdom, he still was so happy and it gave her the strength to live on everyday. He was the type of gentleman who would sneak his meals for the starving homeless beggars, in the cobblestone streets, instead of consuming them himself. The**_ Chaotic Night _**caused so much blood shed, and caused the separations of families. Yet, even though Takeru had suffered so much from being separated from his family he still had the friendliest nature anyone could ask for. It sometimes irritated her of how kind he was to everyone and he rarely got mad…well…only infuriated when it had anything to do with the past Ishidan Government and Royalty. He loathed them so much, of how they could have done more to protect the Ishidan people, instead of fleeing like foolish cowards. Even so, she loved him to the core in a brotherly way. While Taichi her brother, had been changed dramatically since the **_Chaotic Night. _**Since their father had died, he took the role. He had become rather strict and serious. Though as Takeru and herself grew older, he became more himself and not as strict. _Talking about her brother…_

On timing, Taichi appeared next to the blond-headed boy. His usual large hair would spike towards any direction, but since he had sweated so much from the training with Takeru, his damp hair was draping down over his tired face. His eyes warmly lit up when he saw his sister standing in front of him.

"Greetings brother," Hikari smiled in amusement, observing her sibling's appearance. " How did the training proceed?"

"We're not completed as yet. We need to do a final stance, you can watch if you want, " Taichi he muttered back.

Hikari gave a silent nod, and leaned back against the doorframe. She did not usually get to see them train since it was a rare occasion. She observed the two males as they dropped their causalities aside and became serious.

Takeru drew his sword. In unison, Taichi drew his, blocking his attack immediately causing Takeru to be shoved down onto the floor and instantly rolled away, narrowly missing the sharp blade of Taichi's sword that had been stabbed on the wooden floor. The younger boy shot up, but Taichi knew his move. Rapidly, Taichi struck his sword with extreme force causing it to slip off Takeru's sweaty hands. He then raised his sword to Takeru's neck. " My game."

Takeru gave nod, calmly avoiding the blade that was an inch away from having his head chopped off. " Your game."

Taichi shook his head, and fastened his sword on his belt. " That took less than five minutes, Takeru. You're mind is on something else, I presume? If you are on the battlefield and you are easily distracted, you'd be dead. There are no hesitations against the enemy, and the enemy seeks any chance to have your life end. Focus on nothing but the fight. I do not even know why I have to tell you this. You should know this already, Takeru. You do know this."

Takeru nodded.

"Do not just nod to me like this! You are making a mockery of me!" Taichi spat in irritation. " Listen. You saw your chances where you could have caught me, but you held back. Do not hold back because you've known me for your whole life. You must not trust anyone, everyone is your enemy. And you better remember that."

Takeru looked at the ground guiltily as Taichi began to lecture once more.

" Don't hold back. If you hold back, you can not protect yourself or anyone else. I know you're much better than this. You're already much better than me. You're getting rusty. There were other places that you left off guard as well. Don't do it again."

"Alright Taichi," sighed Takeru. He was used to Taichi pushing him to his limit, but that day he was not in a mood of training, improving or fighting in his case. " I just have got too much things scattered in my mind."

"I'd best be off, the food is awaiting my company," Taichi serious expression on his face was wiped off with a brief goofy grin as he exited the attic, racing down the decaying stairs at a tremendous speed. Takeru shrugged with a simple chuckle, picking up his sword and buckling it onto his leather belt.

"_Takaishi?_"

It wasn't normal when Hikari called him by surname, Takeru would rather be called Kamiya than Takaishi… Takeru's crystal blue eyes gazed directly at her in wonder. "Yes?"

"You aren't going _there,_ are you?" Hikari whispered.

"Going _where_?"

"Don't lie around me, Takeru! You don't usually drift into your own world of daydream so easily. I've known you all my life to know when you're fibbing right before me eyes. Tell me, Takeru! You do not usually daydream, have fantasies, or have things on your mind…are you going _there_?"

"Come on, Hikari," Takeru let his two hands slightly grip the girl's shoulders and spoke rather boldly. " I'm only going there just to research on the old legends, I promise."

"Takeru," she huffed angrily, " You're_ not_…"

" Quit asking me when you already know why I'm going to the Royal Ishidan Library. You, _tell me_. Would you live everyday of your life not knowing who you really are or where you come from? If you were an orphan, you'd understand. I have to find about my past, even if it kills me. I've got to go _there_. And I know for a fact that I won't regret it."

"But you've started a future with us, " she said, avoiding his gaze. "If you go…you could g-get caught…"

"I won't."

"H-how do you know?" Hikari stuttered. " Last time you barely even made it back with the Dark Guards following your trail. I had to cover up for you and you know how terrible I am at lying to Mama and Taichi. But then again, no matter how I'm trying to convince you not to go, you are still going to disobey me. You stubborn arrogant fool! "

"Hikari, come on. You didn't really mean that," Takeru gave a sheepish snicker as he watched the girl fold her arms in annoyance.

"Fine, I'll be back early."

"You idiot!" she exclaimed. "You're still going?!"

"I've got to," Takeru stated. " I promise…no **swear** to you that I'll come back unharmed and I won't do anything reckless again. This will be my last escapade on my past. And if I do not find anything, I promise I won't be going back there again."

"Okay…but I'm not letting you go if…"

"_If what_?" Takeru asked uncomfortably, taking his hands of her shoulders. " If you're telling Mama and Tai…"

"No," Hikari smirked. " I won't tell a soul, unless _you take me with you_."

¯.. ºº..´¯¯.. ºº..´¯¯.. ºº..´¯¯.. ºº..´¯¯.. ºº..´¯¯.. ºº..´¯

MEANINGS:

Chaotic Nigh/t: When the change began…the previous chapter

Dark/ened Era: _The present Era in which the enemy took over the Ishidan Kingdom._

Malicious: The person behind the changes of the Dark Era. The person whom had plotted to take over the Ishidan Kingdom from the beginning…

Shadowed Testament: The rules in which the Ishidan people have to follow, if they don't…death could be their consequence…

**So that's chapter three for you! I was planning to make it longer, but I decided that I'm not really keen in putting to much detail as yet (since I'm at a party at the moment) … I know it wasn't a really well written chapter, and if you have any concerns feel free to email me or write it as a review shrugs Take care and I hoped you liked it :)**

**(flipstahhz is out)**

**ADVERTISING:**

**Protector and Protector II** by _aiur (It's not on this site, but on fictionpress****)_

_This story is well written and is worth a read. It contains drama/romance/suspense and adventure. Check it out J Even though I don't really read stuff from fictionpress, this story was worth a read…a give it 11 out of 10! ;) Well-done aiur!_

_Summary: He was supposed to be her Guardian; he promised to protect her forever. But what happens when they are pulled apart? Do his feelings run deeper than he will admit? And who will protect her now?_

_Dark Hunter __(another story written by aiur)Summary: She hates him, hates the world, and hates herself. She kidnapped him, and he's going to die because of it. And what does he do? He falls in love with her_

**NEXT CHAPTER:**_ Takeru discovers his past…_

**¯.. ºº..´¯¯.. ºº..´¯¯.. ºº..´¯¯.. ºº..´¯¯.. ºº..´¯¯.. ºº..´¯**

****

* * *


	4. x Chapter Four: Never judge a book by it...

**¯.. ºº..´¯¯.. ºº..´¯¯.. ºº..´¯¯.. ºº..´¯¯.. ºº..´¯¯.. ºº..´¯**

**o8.12.o4**

_**Flipstahhz Replies…**_

Xymi Angel Ghost, PrincessSakuraTenshi12 & tabbycat411: _Thanks for reviewing the last chapter and boosting my spirits..lol.. ( I know that sounds retarded) .. just I hope I don't fail your perspectives in this chapter! cheers_

Calmer of the Storm: _Yeah, there will be "tender" moments … lol … even though I'm still trying to write something different, I'll tend to put romance in since I'm a hopeless romantic at heart. Haha…thanks for reviewing yet again :)_

Rainbow Daydreamer: _I tried to pick up how Hikari would react and to imagine her personality at this time, it's great that you noticed it when I described about it previously. About Matt? Well.. he'll be revealed in two more chapters, I just don't want to rush into everything. Hope you like this chapter._

_**After being dormant for quite some time after writer's block and lots of homework/exams/and tests…I have finally come back. I guess I bored everyone out of their wits with the previous chapter cause not as many people reviewed and I noticed the spelling and grammatical mistakes.. lol.. oh well, I just hope this chapter makes up for it cause it will be much longer than any other chapters in this story. Hope you enjoy it :)**_

**¯.. ºº..´¯¯.. ºº..´¯¯.. ºº..´¯¯.. ºº..´¯¯.. ºº..´¯¯.. ºº..´¯**

**OPPOSING FOR THE LOST**

**.:: CHAPTER 4 ::.**

**By _Flipstahhz_**

**¯.. ºº..´¯¯.. ºº..´¯¯.. ºº..´¯¯.. ºº..´¯¯.. ºº..´¯¯.. ºº..´¯**

**The tiny microscopic** grainsofmoonlight projected through the dusty coloured stained glass windows, lighting the castle library and assisting a reader thoroughly amongst the sources. Since the reader had earlier figured out that using candlelight would catch a spark of attention, the moonlight helped greatly. At this late hour of the night, if you were caught you would be instantly hanged – yet another rule that Malicious and his followers had created.

It was lucky that they hadn't been caught…_yet. _The large room was filled with numerous books with shelves that stretched to the top of the ceiling down to the ground level. The library seemed to be abandoned, evident from the layers of dust that had grown throughout the twelve years of the new era. The townspeople would have known this was the weakest link of the castle in which anyone could sneak into without getting caught for it was not guarded at all in comparison with the other entrances of the Ishidan Castle. This made it rather easy for Takeru Takaishi and Hikari Kamiya to slip into.

But still…it just seemed too…too _easy…_

He flicked through the pages of the book, frowned, and placed it back onto the shelf. He sighed. It was impossible to go through all the books in time…it would take him a _miracle_ to –

"Takeru, " she whispered. The brunette adolescent walked towards him, trying to make the floorboards to not squeak. In her hands, she carried a large brown leather covered book. "It might…it might be in here…"

Takeru nodded in acceptance, taking the heavy book from her grasp. He felt horrible dragging Hikari into this mess of his unknown past. He loathed putting her in danger as well as himself. Even though he had to guiltily admit it, he was rather relieved that he was not the only person to go on their little escapade of his past. It was a much easier process of Hikari taking the other 'restricted' side of the library while he took the other side of the Royal Library, which were filled with the wealthy people's favourites. The boy blew of the dust on the book to see a golden scripted title on the front cover.

" The Heredity of all the people in Ishida," he read it quietly aloud so that Hikari could hear as well. Adrenaline and excitement ran through his veins. " This has got to be it, Hikari! Where in heavens did you find this of such…?"

"It doesn't matter, Takeru. What's found is found. Enough of this folly and open it up this instant before suspense murders me!" she said in a hushed tone, cutting him off before he could find the perfect precise word for the book.

"But…what I see in here…may either displease me or fill me with joy," he dragged on…his finger quivering. One part of him was itching to furiously search through the book, but the other half was hesitating.

"If you do not open it, Takeru. I will open it mysel-"

"Fine…" he spoke. Thrusting his hesitation aside, he rummaged through the many pages searching the name "_Takaishi._" He gave up, " There's nothing. I can't find not a single speck of my name in this idiotic damned thing."

Hikari eyed her brother-like friend. Seeing the frustration and exhaustion through his posture and the dark bags shading under his eyes. Even though he had given up, he still was exploring the book in curiosity.

The girl smiled, she was glad that he was not the type of person to give up with such ease.

He suddenly let out a pained curse.

She advanced towards him and looked his hand, which he was shaking to lessen the pain. His palms were scattered with large swelling blisters.

"What happened?" she questioned, even though she had a clear hunch of what had occurred.

" One of the pages sliced onto my palm," he winced, " Sure…it's only some darn paper cut, but when you have blisters on it…that's a different story."

"You act like an infant wailing for his mother," she jeered, but could see the blood oozing out from the swelling, wiping the smile off her face She pulled a small checked cloth from her pocket and revealed a small jar of calendula ointment and smeared it on his open wound. "I was meant to give Taichi and yourself this remedy, which I conjured up earlier."

"Thanks," he murmured in response rather rigidly.

Takeru picked up the book with his not injured vacant hand and studied the page he had left it on – more like dropped it. The title was named " **The Royal Family** ", in bold letters on the top of the page. He examined the family tree, taking a closer look. He read the ancestral names quietly with familiarity since Lady Kamiya always spoke of the old tales of the Ishidan Family, being the best friend to the Queen. He yawned tediously, his eyes wandering to the last names on the list. He froze.

_Antonious M. Ishida (b:7429_-_----) wed Natsouke L. Takaishi (b:7434-----)_

l

l---------------------------------l

_Yamato A. Ishida (b:7453-----) Takeru K. Ishida (b:7458-----)_

"Takeru…it's all done. Just next time, tell me when you get blisters so it will be much quicker to heal. Or in other words remind me to give the ointment," Hikari gave a sincere smile but frowned when he didn't answer her. She screwed the lid back on the jar and placed it on the splintery wooden table, peering over his shoulder to see what he had come across, " _Takeru?"_

The boy snapped back to reality, and shoved the book closer to her face causing her eyes to widen in shocked awe as soon as she saw what was on the page.

"Hikari…it can't…it mustn't be true, right?! After all the years of my life…hating the Royal Ishidan Family for not protecting her country strong enough…after hating how they _abandoned _its people. I find out…that I…I'm a member …I'm **one of them**? For all I know any one of them can be alive because this parchment does not give a date of my … my parent- the King and Queen's death. If they are still alive…they could at least try and bother to help their suffering people," he growled in distaste. " Or they've been hiding all this time…"

Hikari was still recovering her bottom lip quivering. She was now gazing at Takeru in a different aura. Knowing and hearing the rumours that Yamato hadn't been seen after the night that changed the whole country, everyone suspected he was murdered as well as the King and Queen. _This_ _meant…that Takeru was obliviously the only heir to the throne…but how…how could her best friend, her brother – one of the closest people she had known her whole life and been raised up with could be of such…upper class? Sure her family was already second to the Royal Family…but why Takeru of all people? It was simply unbelievable. How could her best friend become a leader of such…value?!_

"But what I don't understand," Takeru whispered, " Is why our- your mother didn't tell me. She would of known that I was the prince this whole time, yet she lied in front of my face saying that she had brought me home from an orphanage. I d-don't understand. But I certainly know, your mother has her reasons. And I respect that."

Hikari stared at him. If she were in his shoes she would have let out a bloody tantrum that would cause the whole castle to shake with anger. Yet, he was being the same old humble Takeru. He appeared neutral and normal of what had occurred, and he was still forgiving her mother after hiding such a secret. Or Takeru could be either placing a wall, hiding all his emotions…and was pretending to remain calm of the situation he was in.

Hikari licked her dry lips, beckoning herself to talk and recover from the revelation they had discovered. " I think it's best if we get going. The sun will be awoken soon, and it will be hard to escape during daylight. Mama and Taichi will surely become suspicious. "

Takeru nodded, carefully tearing the page out and folding it into his robe pocket and followed the girl who already stepping outside the large library. Even though the answers to his past had been found, more questions had appeared and he was strongly determined to know every single solution. He just hoped Lady Kamiya would assist him in telling the truth…the _whole truth_ this time**…**

**¯.. ºº..´¯¯.. ºº..´¯¯.. ºº..´¯¯.. ºº..´¯¯.. ºº..´¯¯.. ºº..´¯**

**Flashback/dream**

The two, equal aged, young boys lazily lay limply and exhaustedly on the highest branch of the oak tree. One of the boys had messy sandy coloured hair, while the other boy had dark brown locks that were even messier.

After having a tough session of training against each other, they were massively drained and completely wasted out of energy, but _still _managed to have enough strength to climb the tallest oak tree in the Ishidan Gardens. The oak tree was where the two closest friends would hang out whenever they wanted to hide from their chores or when they just wanted to have time alone to sit back and relax. It was the perfect place. _Perfect_ because you could escape the adults from their boring lectures. _Perfect_ because you could witness an amazing view of the city and feel the windy autumn breeze go through your hair. _Perfect _because it was so high above the ground that it felt like you were a millimetre from heaven.

It was just too bad that within the couple two days, everything of peace and serenity would disappear without a trace.

"I wish we could be here forever. I hate mentors teaching us how to read. It was a good thing we skipped it and practised duelling with our swords without any old tarts around," young Taichi yawned and sighed at the same time. " It's so nice up here. Everything's so peaceful…and quiet."

"Not any more, you just spoke," his friend pointed out. Fiddling with a wooden harmonica between his fingers in which his father had carved when he was a boy of the same age.

"You know what I mean, Yamato," Taichi rolled his chocolate shaded eyes, yet amusement sparkled in them.

"I reckon it would be grander if Takenouchi joined us as well. We could have dragged her out of that girly ballroom dancing class and she could have joined us," commented Yamato as he suddenly noticed Taichi's eyes flickered mischievously." _What_?"

" Yama, you like Sora don't you?"

"Tai, I was just implying that it would have been more fun with Takenouchi hanging about. I simply just cannot pictured her in a dress, I shall never think of her as a feminist giggling _girl_…oh whatever," he murmured, deciding to change the subject when he caught the feeling that Taichi about to mock him again. " I heard from my father that your father is coming home today, with the other troops. I still wish we could have joined him in that battle! We're strong enough and even my father reckons we are good swordsmen!"

"I agree! We're probably back up in case they are in real trouble!" Taichi said excitedly to the boy besides him, laying on the opposite branch. " We should go and help the soldiers out! We should go north –"

Just in timing when Taichi pointed in the north direction, a navy uniformed army of people sorrowfully marched over the green hills and were coming towards their direction. The uniform immediately indicated and gave it away that Lord Kamiya and his skilled soldiers had come back after a fortnight on the battlegrounds of death.

With joy, Taichi and Yamato quickly climbed down the oak tree and when they were one metre off the ground, they jumped. Their exhaustion from training earlier had left them, and adrenaline rushed through their small bodies as they waited by the castle's gate for the arrival of the troops. Not _once_ had the Ishidan army failed to complete their mission…not _once!_

Minutes crawled by, and soon they saw a better view of the soldiers. Blood stains soaked most of their uniforms with wounds and injuries, while the more fit soldiers carried still bodies. Straight faces were on each of their pale faces, in pure exhaustion and extreme sadness.

Taichi spotted a familiar person from the crowd and rushed towards him, with Yamato at his tail with a gaunt expression feeling the negative energy before him.

"Sir Takenouchi! Why are half of the soldiers not present? Why are they _even _injured or…_dead?!_ These soldiers have not failed once…and yet…tell me, sir! Where is my father, Sir Takenouchi…where is he?" Taichi demanded stubbornly at the man in front of him, with the evident worry in the tone he was speaking.

Stressed lines appeared on his forehead, blood and sweat soaked his auburn coloured hair and his grey eyes stared sorrowfully down at the Taichi…_speechless_…

"Did you not hear what Taichi said, Sir Takenouchi?" Yamato queried. " Is he alive Sir?"

The man cleared his throat, and began to speak to the child, " Yes, your highness he is alive."

"Then why not respond earlier?" Yamato questioned, raising an eyebrow curiously.

" Yes, your highness he is alive," Sir Takenouchi repeated as he nodded his head towards the cart next to him. " He is in there. I am being truthful that he is alive, _but_ he barely is clinging to life itself …"

This sent Taichi running towards the wooden cart in a tremendous speed. The boy slashed the cloth urgently away from the entrance of the cart and stepped inside it. He was beyond tears as he witnessed his father, wounds were everywhere on his body and the enemy even came to extents to have his left arm cut off.

" We thought we won the battle," Sir Takenouchi spoke sombrely observing the man lying down and the boy kneeling down besides him. His spirit enraging in the words he began to speak, " But when we least expected it…another army of soldiers came…we were slaughtered. It was all a filthy set up! They treated your father the worst, I fear…knowing he was the leader of our fighters. They were killing him slowly and painfully, luckily one of the soldiers saved him in time. Your father, boy…was a good man…and he will be greatly remembered amongst the strongest warriors of Ishida."

Yamato took another glance at his best friend and his father's second man in command…the people who did this…they were _animals…_ vicious beasts. How low could they get, by butchering his arm off when he was already beyond death…it was repulsive. Two single stabs in the heart would have been enough to put someone's life to rest, yet these barbaric creatures continued to cause tremendous pain and anguish. It was never to be forgiven nor forgotten…_never_

"Takenouchi!" the lying body softly barked, " D…Don't address m…me as if I were d…dead!"

"Commander!" Sir Takenouchi's eyes widened on disbelief, hurrying to other side of the dying man.

"I order you…to take Yamato t…to your home and flee this…this ci…city a…as soon as p…possible with all your…your k…kin!" his words slurred.

"But commande-"

"Do…n-not question m…e!" Lord Kamiya spoke weakly, eyelids fluttering up and down, fighting the dark cape of death.

Sir Takenouchi saluted his commander and pulled Yamato with him, away from the Kamiya father and son.

"Y-you already know what's going to be…become of me, Tai…" he said softly, " J…just be a m…man and acc…cept it, son."

"But…but…you still can make it!" Taichi said loudly, stubbornly, tearing falling. " You can't leave me! You can't leave us! I won't forgive you!"

"Yo-u've got…got to prot…ect the kingdom. You've got…you…you must look…after you're m…mother and…hik…Hikari. Tell…tell them that I love them…"

Taichi nodded, biting his bottom lip as more salty tears welled down his cheeks.

"D…don't cry. Di…dn't I tell you…you look like a infant wailing for its moth…mother," the dying man gave a weak, but visible grin. "Yo…you don't know how proud I am…to have a s…son like you…"

End of flashback/dream

---

He woke up gasping. Cold sweat soaked his hair and rolled down his pale face. It was rarely he had dreams of his father…or the night he died right in front of him. He had witnessed many deaths, but the death of Queen Ishida and his father had always taunted him.

Perhaps the reminiscence dream was revealed to him, that night, because he no longer could take hiding Takeru's secret about his past to him and that it was the afternoon he had last seen his childhood friend. Taichi Kamiya had sworn to his mother that he would not tell Takeru until he met a certain age, and he certainly knew that Takeru had always been a mature child and it was time for every secret to be known.

It was no use going to sleep now, he had too many thoughts haunting his mind that he probably wasn't going to get a descent rest. He stepped out of his bed, walked down the staircase crossing Takeru's bedroom. He halted.

_Takeru's bed was empty. _

He rushed to the next room to see that his sister's bed was empty as well. The troublesome duo. It reminded himself a lot of Yamato and him when they were five years old. They were always found together…it was too bad that he had not crossed paths with Yamato for twelve years. He treated Yamato's brother like his own…knowing if Yamato were in his shoes he'd be raising and looking after Hikari just as well.

_Well…there's no point proving that I've treated Takeru like my own brother when I can't even find him…_

Panic and worry mixed in his stomach as he grabbed his cloak and was about to search the Ishidan village, but just as he was about to head out the door a voice stopped him.

"Taichi, leave them be…they are fine. Their plotting chattering woke me up."

He observed that his mother tiredly sat in the same room in an armchair with heavy bags under her eyes, from the looks of things she had been up all night.

"Mother…where's…where's Takeru and Hikari?"

"They sneaked out to search the library," she said.

"The Royal Library?" Taichi raised an eyebrow, answering his own question. The Royal Library was the only place that owned books in the south, unless Takeru and Hikari had decided to go to Hida – the North of Ishida. " But…but they might _find out_…do you believe Takeru is ready to take this all in?!"

"It's about time Takeru did, as well as Hikari. If they don't find out soon and something may happen to you or I … it would be vital, since we are the only people who know this hidden revelation that was sworn to secrecy. Either way, it's time to tell them. When they come home and they have found nothing of Takeru's past, I will tell them still, " she stated rubbing her eyes to keep her awake. " I just hoped I did the right thing. Letting Takeru live his life freely for fourteen years without the burden that he may be the only heir to the country. The boy who will be a strong leader, who learnt amongst his own people knowing what they are going through. He will the boy who will be in charge of bringing peace and humility back…and you _Taichi _will assist him in doing so, as you have for a long time…"

As his mother spoke her words with passion, Taichi had made his way to the window, watching the lonely darkness. So much pressure was laid upon Takeru's shoulders for all he knew, Takeru did not have an ounce of knowing it. Why couldn't any thing in the country be ecstatic…full of happiness…instead of grief? Takeru was the last hope. Taichi let out a sigh, avoiding his mother's piercing eyes. Not knowing that he was not the only person thinking of the country's welfare…

**¯.. ºº..´¯¯.. ºº..´¯¯.. ºº..´¯¯.. ºº..´¯¯.. ºº..´¯¯.. ºº..´¯**

At the north of Ishida, was the Kingdom of Hida. While it was nighttime back in the Ishidan Kingdom, it was afternoon in Hida.

At the highest built tower in the kingdom of Hida, a small figure, stared down at his people. His wise eyes sadly loomed of how the hard working people living their daily lives. This boy was known to be the youngest ruler of Hida and he was still… a _child. _But as the old saying goes, " _Never judge a book by its cover_." And Cody Hida was a certainly good example of this.

His father passed away from an untreatable illness two years ago, leaving the kingdom's fate all pressured onto him. He was only nine at the time, but he still managed to accomplish great things. He sought to it that every Hidanean was treated equally and distributed with the equal amount of food. He also made sure that the homeless were treated with respect and were given shelter.

He was the sort of ruler everyone looked up to and admired, as his father. Though the Londares people did not. They were the enemies of the Hidanean people. The boy frowned, thinking of such a thought. He had never understood why the Londares kin hated his Kingdom so much. It brought so much stress and he hated having enemies when he did not know the cause.

The Ishidans were most likely the people going through the most pain and in a period of hating every city for not fighting off Malicious with them. Cody had decided not to get involved with any sort of war. War was death. And Cody did not want anything to do with it, after dealing with his father dying. His dream would be for the whole land to live in happiness. No fights. No wars.

_But why could not anyone see that the only person that threatened their whole land was Malicious? Why could not they all join forces and fight against him…?_

Cody let go of the curtain, causing the silk like material to block the sunlight from entering the room.

"Cody?" a feminine voice called from behind the closed bark door.

"Yes, mother?"

"Lord Daisuke has just arrived."

"Send him in," Cody replied straightforwardly.

The door swung open and a boy marched in. A lopsided grin played on his lips, with his sword tucked on his belt.

"Greetings your highness," he bowed mockingly.

"Daisuke," Cody laughed. Daisuke was the boy that knew him the best. Even though Cody was mainly serious most of the times, Daisuke always managed to put a grin on his face, " It has been a long time, I've missed your idiocy."

"Pleasant to know," Daisuke winked, " As I have missed yours."

"What brings such as a man as yourself, here? This present day," Cody questioned motioning him to take a seat, pouring wine for the two of them.

Dodging the question Daisuke spoke, " Aren't you a bit young of age to be drinking such alcohol. That shan't be allowed."

Cody raised an eyebrow, knowing the boy in front of him to well.

"All right, all right! Expect you to spoil the excitement, " Daisuke exclaimed giving a lazy yawn. " To jump forward, I did not catch the menace. When I heard news of him, he was already in the middle of the desert, quite a far long distance away from here. I tried my be-"

"Daisuke. You did not try your best!" Cody shook his head. " You are just too lazy. If you had tried your best, my expectation is that you would have caught him by now. And** I know** that it would be a easy task for you."

"Fine. You got me there. But why to I have to bring Ken Ichijouji to you? What has he done wrong?"

"_Ichijouji _has done quite a deal. Killing people for money, tis unacceptable," Cody started off, " How he prances around making a mockery of everyone…"

"But I do…so what makes the difference between him and me?"

"He kills. You don't," Cody responded shortly and simply.

"But Ken…he's not a threat to our Kingdom."

"He may not be a threat, but I cannot allow a man to walk freely around, doing whatever he pleases. Especially when he is a Hidanean, making us sound bad."

" No need to worry, he'll be under my belt in no time," Daisuke laughed, but Cody did not join him.

For the rather long period of time Daisuke had been away from the castle (five months to be precisely exact) it seemed Cody had become a whole lot glum.

"Why, King…are you so miserable?" Daisuke said seriously. He know knew that it was not the right time to be jeering and going hyperactive.

"I don't understand," Cody whispered.

"You don't understand? Cody," Daisuke decided not to address him highly, " Sometimes…you cannot understand everything. Some things are better left as it is. But what surprises me is…is…that you don't understand. You understand everything! So what is it that you don't understand?"

"You're speaking nonsense," Cody stared at him. " Daisuke, you have got to learn to look after your tongue and not just speak to hear your own voice."

"Cody, you know very well what I am going on about even though what I say does not make sense."

"What I don't understand…" Cody paused, taking a sip of the red liquid, stirring in his mouth and swallowing it. " Is why Malicious can't let the people be free and use them as his slaves. What I don't understand is why we are living our lives in misery. As happy as the Hida Kingdom is, we cannot hide the war that is happening to other half of this kingdom. Avoiding it is like avoiding ourselves. We are stronger as one, but being strong does not matter anymore. Malicious is powerful, and though I loathe to admit it…soon this Kingdom will be his target."

"It's simple, really," Daisuke said, eyeing him. " Malicious performs these retched plots because his pure evil. _There is nothing else to it_."

**¯.. ºº..´¯¯.. ºº..´¯¯.. ºº..´¯¯.. ºº..´¯¯.. ºº..´¯¯.. ºº..´¯**

_**I was about to put more in this chapter but I decided that it was better left alone, and not to rush it. I hope I did not confuse any of you guys…and bringing Daisuke and Cody into the picture probably has confused you… ;) If you need questions of what just happened email me at . Truthfully, there is a huge lot to go…and since I am still new to writing this type of genre, please bear with me. Take care, lots of love**_

_**Flipstahhz**_

**¯.. ºº..´¯¯.. ºº..´¯¯.. ºº..´¯¯.. ºº..´¯¯.. ºº..´¯¯.. ºº..´¯**


End file.
